Users may use an electronic device to perceive content made available by an application executing on the electronic device or made available over a network, such as the Internet. The content made available by an application executing on an electronic device or made available over a network may be inappropriate for some users. A supervisory user may determine that certain content or certain uses of electronic devices have little or no value to a user who they are supervising. Accordingly, the supervisory user may regulate a user's access to content and use of electronic devices.